


Just What’s with the Umbrellas?

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff and Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Lance go out for a drink and Skye discovers Lance's obsession with paper umbrellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What’s with the Umbrellas?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Prompt fic: the word was 'umbrella'.  
> Inspired by a canon scene but no spoilers and not canon applicable.

“There are many things that I would guess about you but this….this isn’t one of them.”

Skye gestured at the glass on the table.

“Hey! I’m a complicated man, sweetheart and full of surprises.”

Rolling her eyes, she took a sip of her beer.

“Yet, you wonder why the bartender gave us weird looks when we traded the drinks.

Of course, Skye couldn’t blame him; she knew she looked more like the one who would be into fruity drinks that came with umbrellas.

“It’s the twenty-first century, he could be a little more open-minded.”

Lance jabbed the umbrella in the direction of their bartender.

Oh why, oh why was she in love with him?

“You are ridiculous. Is this why Bobbi kicked you to the curb?”

Lance huffed.

“No! Absolutely not!”

Skye simply stared at him for a few moments.

“Really! It isn’t!”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

He focused his attention on the drink in front of him.

“Lighten up, Lance. If you guys hadn’t gotten divorced, then we wouldn’t have each other.”

After everything, he was like a snarky breath of fresh air in her life.

Lance looked like he was contemplating her words.

“When you’re right, you’re right.”

“Wow, you’ve actually admitted I’m right for once. Maybe, you should you let up on the umbrella drinks.”

Rolling his eyes, he tried to hide his smile.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

“You know, your act would be much more believable if I didn’t see you smile.”

He looked over his glass at her.

“Why am I dating you again?”

Skye smirked.

“I’m just that good in bed and I keep your life interesting. You know you would be bored without me.”

Leaning over, he kissed her gently.

“Mmm…..wanna get out of here?”

Skye chuckled lightly.

“We just got here and you were the one who was raving about the drinks.”

Pointing at her bottle, he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Last time I checked, that wasn’t one of the drinks I was talking about.”

She waved over the bartender.

“I’ll have one of whatever he’s drinking.”

The bartender nodded.

“This better be worth it, Hunter.”

“Oh….I’ll make it up to later, that’s a promise.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at her causing her to smile before finishing off her beer.

A glass was placed down in front of Skye.

Lance frowned.

“Hey! Her drink is missing an umbrella.”

The bartender grabbed one then put it in her drink.

“I am so sorry about him. He’s has a weird obsession with umbrellas. We’re…..gonna work on that.”

The other man just shook his head as he moved onto the next costumer.

“What was that all about?”

“Come on, Lance. You have to admit it is a little weird. Most people find the umbrellas annoying.”

Lance just took a sip of his drink as he ignored the comment.

Picking up the glass, Skye moved the umbrella around for a few moments before taking her first sip.

The taste of fruit hit her first but she could pick up on the alcohol that was mixed in.

She took another sip before noticing that her boyfriend was looking at her.

“And……?”

“And what?”

He gave her an unimpressed look.

“It’s good; not my usual choice but it’s pretty tasty. Though, next time, it should come with a hot beach somewhere.”

“With you in a bikini of course?”

“Only if I get to see you in a Speedo.”

“Are you sure you want me to? The ladies might try to poach me.”

Crossing her arms, Skye stared at him.

“Oh really?”

She tried to pretend to be upset but she couldn’t do it because her boyfriend was many things and that included devoted.

Besides, he said she rocked his world.

“You know, you’re lucky I love you.”

Lance’s expression softened.

“I know and I am even though I don’t know how that happened.”

Skye couldn’t help giggling at the confused expression on his face before kissing him.

Pulling away, she smiled.

“Neither do I but I’ve learned not to complain when something good happens and just to enjoy it.”

Her life was all kinds of crazy and weird, sad and painful but in this moment, she’d take it all because what she found is worth it.

“Let’s get out of here so I can show you just how much I enjoy you.”

Oh yes, she’s was happy with how things have turned out.


End file.
